


Some days are better than others.

by TheOneCoolKid



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst, Anti-Void, Backstory, Best Friends, Broken Mind, Crying, Death, Gen, Happy Ending?, Hurt, Love?, Original work - Freeform, Sad, Self Harm, Sometimes Happy, Soulmates, Torcher, insane, maybe everyday?, other people to be added, probably not, updated regulary, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCoolKid/pseuds/TheOneCoolKid
Summary: A story I made up. Just having a bit of fun. I really hope you can enjoy the random things that come to this crazy girls head!





	1. Where?

There he was. Suspended in nothing or maybe it was something, perhaps, but he could feel a floor below him. But everywhere he looked was black. He couldn't even say it was dark, because it didn't have shadows either. He had been there for maybe for a couple years? Days? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Time, he thought, has no actual concept hear.

He was a young man, about 19. His height not exceeding any great limits, probably about 5'4. He had beautiful long blond hair that was tied back into a neat ponytail. His eye glistened a stunning blue color, the other hidden by hair. He wore a grey shirt, black ripped jeans and a blue plaid shirt around his waist. He looked like an average man. However he felt nothing. Not in the way that a teen is trying to act emo, but as in he cant help it. He was born that way and that is how it would stay.

He wondered if he could even leave this place. It was to quiet and to dark for his liking. And he also wanted to know who he was. How he got here, why he is here, where was he before he came here? These where all questions that burned holes in his mind. Maybe he could even find out his name? The only thing he can recall is

D.G.H NO. 009 - I 

Mainly because it had been etched into his arm, and it had left scars. Whoever did this to them must have been pretty evil, because it must have hurt a hell of a lot. 

There was a young lady, about 18 4'3 in height. She had light brown hair falling over her shoulders. Her eyes where empty and fully black. She still looked beautiful. Like D.G.H NO. 009 &\- I, she was suspended in nothing yet instead of being black it was pure white. It was unable to get stained, she had already tried. She led on the floor, falling asleep for the millionth time today. She didn't even know if it was today. There was a pool of tears underneath her. 

She was pacing back and forth, not knowing what else to do. In this place it seemed she didn't need to eat at all. Waves of anger kept hitting her round the face. She dropped to her knees and started pounding her fists on the floor. She cried out, not in agony but in frustration and sadness. She had tried so many times without any success to find something else. Maybe an exit, some place dark, maybe something that could keep her happy for a while. No matter how she tried she would always stay here. 

She had no idea why she was here and against her will at that. She also only knew one thing about her was that she had a number. She had been marked. D.G.H NO. 012 - A. She obviously wasn't seen as a human. More as a thing. A play toy. Something for someone to use, then throw away. She was just a thing. 

Her fist collided with the floor once more and it fazed through. Her crying suddenly subsided at the new discovery. A big smile lit up on her face. Tears still streaking it. The hand that was through to another side was covered in heat. It wasn't uncomfortable or painful. Just a pleasant heat. It felt like a gentle breeze was blowing against her hand. She led on one side with her had still inside this portal. She slept well that 'night'.

He wondered if he could break the so called floor under him. However he had no idea how he could achieve it, but he would make it happen. He had long nails that could be used like claws. He started scratching at the floor. It was thinning every time his nail collided with the hard ground. He curled his fist up into a ball and raised it above his head. It came crashing down to the ground. His hand sliced through the darkness and into the same warmth. He reached his hand further and it brushed against something. Someone perhaps. It was another humans hand. He took the persons limp hand and held it. It sent a shiver down his spine. It had made him feel, happy? Whatever it was it went as soon as it had come. He was glad to know he wasn't alone. 

012- A woke with a start she felt something clasping onto her hand. She smiled and tears started to fill her eyes. She moved her hand so that they intertwined fingers. The person on the other end didn't seem to mind that. The other hand used their thumb to rub small circles onto her skin, maybe in some way to keep her happy and calm. Even though she had never met this person, well to be honest she didn't even know if it was a person, she has put all her trust in them. 

She needed to see them. She needed to get out. But...

The endless days passed she tried so very hard to get to them with no luck. Whenever she wasn't asleep she would try. So very desperately. Kicking, scratching, punching even biting. No matter what the gap would only stay big enough to fit a singular hand in it. For some nights, it was worse. There were times she would wake up and feel her partners hand twitching uncontrollably in hers. She assumed he was having a panic attack or a seizure. All she wanted to do was be there for them. At this point she didn't care what this person looked or acted like, she swore that when she saw them, when she finally left this hell hole, she would promise to love them forever. She was convinced this random stranger was all she had left and she was never going to be ready to let that go. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes.
> 
> 1000 words.


	2. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its out so late! The wifi was out for a few weeks, but im back! so heres a new chapter!

Probably a year had passed. Nothing had changed. The same thing had happened over and over with no way of leaving. If only one of them could teleport. The young girl had managed to paint her arms with red, to make up for a lack of color that was slowly consuming her. They young man was going crazy. He couldn’t think. He was sure he had hit a new low. Unable to think rationally. Both of them barley let their hands part for more than a minute.

The young girl fumbled around in her pockets hoping a miracle or something had happened and she would find something sitting there waiting for her to use. Her searching became frantic when she thought she felt something in her jacket pocket. She found a small crumpled piece of paper. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes as she looked at it. She let go of the hand to carefully unwrap the small dose of happiness. 

Keep your morals up and love with you.  
Your name is Ari.  
Stay alive.

The small note had a blood stain on it. The handwriting was sloppy and disorganised. She placed it in her hand and stuck her hand back into the small place of happiness. She grabbed a hold of the hand and passed the note to them. But... There was no hand. She frantically searched for a sign of anyone or anything. She left her hand there praying she would feel their hand again, but with no luck. She cried herself to sleep that night. 

 

He reached into his jackets pocket that he had wrapped around himself. He pulled out a small burnt note. The writing was nearly illegible to him but he could faintly make out what the chicken scratch said.

Keep your wits with you at all times.  
Your name is Isacc.  
Stay true.

These words sounded so familiar. He had no idea why or how. His minded numbed a bit and calmed down. He closed his eyes. He felt as if he had been drugged. It made it feel good so he let the light consume him. *blip*

‘Ari’ woke up still feeling depressed. It had been a long while since her partner had held her hand. It made her feel as if everything was finally caving in. She had had enough. She tried to feel her pockets but felt something different instead. An arm was wrapped around her waist, hugging her so very close to them. She felt the hand that held onto her. She knew that feeling from anywhere. She flipped around to see a beautiful, kinda rugged appearance. His unbrushed hair hair fell over his face covering it all. He had draped his jacket over the both of them. The young lady started weeping softly. She has finally found the man who had kept her company all this time. She wrapped her own arms around him. She pressed her head against his ribcage. He felt the slow and rythmatic beat of his heart. Her tears came to a halt and she snuggled into him further. She would never let go.

The man woke with surprise. He felt a small body pressed against his. He looked down and saw a lot of hair covering small figure. He looked up and took a gaze around. He was in his normal place of darkness. He looked down at the girl once more. He took a hold of the small hand. His eyes dilated smaller as her realised who it was. He felt so happy, so alive. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. He cupped his other hand to her face and tilted it towards him. He saw the small delicate face. She had a small button nose and soft delicate lips. Her eyes where fluttering open and he could see the nothing in them. Once they had fully woken up the laid there looking at each other. They knew they had all the time in the world. They could afford to not do anything for a while. 

A few possible hours had passed until one of them spoke.  
“Hello, I would tell you my name but I’m not quite sure what it is. But according to a piece of paper my name is Ari.” She looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile, however it wasn’t exchanged.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ari. My name is Isacc. However there is something of the upmost importance that I must inform you on. I have no emotions.” His voice came out hoarse and dry. There was nothing else to his voice. No sadness, nothing. His eyes where dull and blue. You would know what she meant if you, yourself saw them.   
“How did I get here?”

“You probably teleported, but that’s just a theory of mine. It is most likely physically impossible to do it but the situation we are in is probably also physically impossible.”

“Haha I guess so!” Her left her turned into a stars with circles around them, and her smile grew wider. For a moment Isacc though he felt something. But to make it not to cliché let’s say this. He felt something, something painful digging right into the side of his hip. He looked down and saw a knife resting with most of blade inside of his skin. The blood was pooling around him. Spilling out of his hip. The female started to giggle. Not in the way that someone is tickling them but in the way that they are planning something evil.

“What are your intensions?” She whispered. 

“What do you mean?” I would say he said it with fear but we all know he can’t feel anything.” 

“You’re a smart boy, correct or are you like the others?” she said it with a slight edge on her voice this time. It’s funny how someone who looked and spoke so sweet could really be, a murderer perhaps?

“What?”

“The alternate universes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 words


End file.
